


roller blading

by kevsprice



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, bmc, boyf riends — Freeform, jeremy heere - Freeform, really heckin gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevsprice/pseuds/kevsprice
Summary: jeremy didn't know michael liked to roller blade. michael forgot to tell him and takes him roller blading. fluff ensues.





	roller blading

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyhey guys!! here's a little drabble for boyf riends bc i love them,,, so much,, enjoy!! :Oc

Jeremy knew very well that Michael had a lot of weird hobbies and habits. He listened to Bob Marley, drank too many slushies, smoked weed in his basement, played video games every single day, et cetera. 

But recently, Jeremy had found out that Michael had another hobby he had never told him about - he liked roller blading. Jeremy didn’t know why Michael had never even told him. It was a big deal to him, solely because they’d been friends for years, and he had no idea of one of Michael’s many weird hobbies. 

It was a normal day, Jeremy was simply walking to the park to meet up with Michael. Since he hadn’t seemed to arrive yet, Jeremy sat on a park bench and tapped away on his phone while he waited. No big deal. 

And then he saw him. 

Smoothly gliding toward him, hands in his pockets and a grin on his face, was Michael Mell, Jeremy’s best friend for years, music lover, weed addict, and… roller blader? Jeremy blinked once, twice, and looked up at Michael, who had just stopped above him. 

“Hey man.” 

Jeremy realized he’d been staring. Why did roller blades fail to make Michael look less attractive? He’d been trying to hide his crush on the boy for the longest time, and this certainly wasn’t helping. Jeremy cleared his throat. “Oh, yeah, uh-sorry. Hey.“

A moment’s silence passed and Jeremy spoke again. “S-so, I didn’t know you did that. Roller blade, I mean.” 

Michael chuckled. “Yeah, I’ve done this since I was 10, I think. I guess I forgot to tell you? Anyway,” he grinned sheepishly and reached into his backpack, pulling out a second pair of roller blades. “I was wondering if you wanted to try it with me?” 

Jeremy’s mind went blank. He was sure that roller blading with his best friend and long-time crush would be fun, but what if he embarrassed himself? What if he fell on his face and Michael didn’t help him up, and laughed at him instead? The possibility was too great. 

“I-I mean I’d love to, but-”

“Great! Now take off your shoes.”

Jeremy decided that there was no use fighting it. 

Hesitantly, he removed his shoes and placed them beside him. Michael smiled and grabbed the first roller blade, slipping it on his foot. After tying it, he moved on to the next one. Once they were both secure, Michael looked up at Jeremy, that sheepish smile still present on his face. Jeremy just wanted to kiss it right off of him. 

“Alright, now slowly stand up.”

Right then, that felt like the most impossible thing in the world to Jeremy. 

Slowly, he tried standing up, but sat right back down and covered his face with his hands. “Michael, I-shit, this is so embarrassing, I mean-”

Michael grabbed his hands off his face and held them in his own. Jeremy felt heat rush to his cheeks and wished he was still covering his face. 

Michael spoke quietly, “Dude, it’s okay, I can, er, hold your hand? I-if you want,” Jeremy nodded and Michael sighed in relief. 

“Okay then, you’re going to slowly stand up, and I’ll make sure you don’t fall. Alright?” 

Jeremy nodded again. 

Slowly, he did what Michael said, and soon enough found himself standing, albeit hunched over a bit. Michael had one hand on his back and one hand holding Jeremy’s sweaty one. That reassured him enough. 

After a moment passed, Michael spoke again. “Now you’re going to take one step and push off with your other foot, alright? I can keep holding you until you want to do it alone.”

Jeremy did what Michael said once more, and took one step forward. He didn’t fall right away, so he decided to continue, and pushed off lightly with his other foot. Suddenly, he felt himself moving forward, and he held onto Michael’s hand a little tighter. Michael squeezed his hand back as if to say ‘It’s okay, you’re doing great.'

Jeremy used his other foot to glide forward, and soon it became a pattern. Michael could tell he was getting the hang of it, and quietly told him he was going to let go. This made Jeremy slightly nervous, but he nodded again and continued with his pattern. Michael let go of Jeremy’s hand and watched as he continued in a straight line. He smiled softly to himself as Jeremy sped up a little, coming closer to the large fountain in the center of the park. Michael wondered if he was going to be able to make that circle all the way around the fountain, but as he watched Jeremy, his doubts soon progressed into joy. He skated all the way around and soon came back up to Michael, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Michael! I did it! I skated all the way around the fou-”

Jeremy’s life flashed before his eyes. 

When he was skating back towards Michael, a small rock stood in his way. In his great moment of pride, he didn’t notice that the rock in question was about to trip him up. 

Michael lunged forward and grabbed Jeremy, saving him from a future where his face unpleasantly meets the ground. Jeremy desperately clung onto Michael, and as his shock subsided, he looked back up at him. Michael was staring back at him with fear in his eyes, and Jeremy swallowed. 

“Thanks Michael.”

’“No problem.”

The two stared at each other before Jeremy smiled. Then he started giggling, then began full on laughing. Michael blushed ferociously and joined in. Soon the two were standing there in each other’s arms, laughing their asses off. Caught up in the heat of the moment, Jeremy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Michael’s. 

It was Michael’s turn to have his life flash before his eyes. 

The kiss lasted a few seconds, and Michael completely forgot to kiss back until Jeremy pulled away, his face redder than Michael’s hoodie. He took a step back and held his hands up, trying to make up for his sudden show of compassion. 

“Oh-oh my god, Michael I’m so sorry-i-it won’t happen again, jesus man th-that, I didn’t mean t-”

And then Jeremy nearly fainted because Michael’s lips were on his. 

Wait. 

Michael was kissing Jeremy?

Michael didn’t think Jeremy was a creep?

Wow.   
Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist, and Jeremy’s arms found their way around Michael’s neck as he began to kiss back. He would be lying if he said it didn’t feel like heaven on earth. 

After a few moments, Michael pulled back. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, before Michael smiled devilishly. Jeremy hardly had a moment to question him before he felt himself being pulled by the hand across the park. Jeremy laughed, trying to keep up with Michael, as they skated together in harmony. 

Jeremy thought that maybe roller blading wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
